Azumanga meets FMA!
by JgirlJfan03
Summary: Fuery invites the Azumanga team to Central HQ, but what happens when Tomo punches Riza, and loves Roy like a super fangirl? Read this story to find out! Rated T for Winry's wrench, and other stuff. A Fullmetal Alchemist and Azumanga Daioh crossover.
1. Fuery Invites People to Central HQ!

**This was actually a script made by me and my friend, Dani. I've turned it into a story though, since script form is against the rules. This is also my first fanfic and first crossover. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Azumanga Daioh or Fullmetal Alchemist, for they go to their awesome owners. **

* * *

Today was an awkward morning at Central HQ. Roy Mustang and his subordinates haven't spoke a word since the last person entered the office, and Hawkeye hasn't even shot a bullet. For Fuery, this wasn't a normal day. Mustang wouldn't be doing his paperwork by now and the First Lieutenant would be threatening him with her gun.

_Roy Mustang actually doing paperwork? Yeah, right. _Fuery thought. He was starting to get a headache, so he finally broke the silence.

"Uh, sir?" Kain spoke as Mustang lowered his pen and looked up at him. The Colonel was giving him a bored look as Fuery just had the longest silent treatment he ever had.

"What Fuery?" he replied.

"Uh…my cousin and her friends is arriving here from Japan, and I want to give them a tour of Central, so can I invite them here today?"

"Sure, whatever." At that moment, Fuery had a huge grin on his face, and made a short phone call to his cousin.

"Kain, I'm very excited to meet your cousin. We've never seen anyone from your family yet," Riza added.

"W-well, we're second cousins so we aren't actually related, but we're very close."

"Hey, tell us about your cousin. Who's he like?" Havoc asked as Fuery started to get annoyed with all the questions.

"Let's see…my cousin and her friends are from Tokyo, and they're cute girls. They are really funny when you meet them, and I'm sure you'll like them."

_Girls, huh? Maybe I have a chance of getting a girlfriend, _Havoc thought, as he peered at Mustang who would steal his girlfriends all the time.

"Oh and I forgot," Fuery exclaimed, "they're only in high school so be nice." Havoc was crushed by this comment and lost his actual chance of getting a girlfriend. Breda and the rest of the team covered their mouths as they were laughing. Havoc looked at Hawkeye for a second, giving her his "help me" face. Hawkeye noticed it, and shot some bullets to get back to work. Fuery, whose eyes had sparkles in them, ran back to the phone to make another call. A few minutes later, he hung up and made an announcement.

"Everyone! Everyone! My cousin and her friends are coming here in about two hours, so we should make this place clean. I sent them pictures of us so they know what we look like. Colonel, hide your paperwork and you can work on it later! Breda, stop eating and throw away your sandwich! Havoc, hide your lighter and cigarettes somewhere else! Hawkeye, put your gun back in the holster, and Falman, you help clean!" Everyone followed the young subordinate, as Fuery acted like he, himself, was the Colonel. No one ever thought he could actually be this bossy. Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

**I think this is a cliffhanger....**

**Oh no! I just remembered FMA is in the early 1900's and Azumanga is in modern times. Oh well.**

**Sorry if there was any grammar/writing mistakes. Please forgive me!!!**

**Hmm.....I think Fuery was a bit OOC, so please forgive me again. **

**Remember, my first fanfic ever! So please review!!!!!**

**~Jay-Jay**


	2. People Have Come to Help!

**Yay! Next Chapter Up! EdWin and Royai is in here. Kinda. If it's to short or something. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh or Fullmetal Alchemist. * sigh ***

**

* * *

**"Hey Colonel! It's Fullmetal! Here's this stupid report you forced me to do!" Edward shouted.

"Hawkeye, I'm busy. Can you get the Fullmetal pipsqueak in?" Roy insisted.

_Busy? First time I've ever heard him say that, _Hawkeye said to herself, as she opened the door. The papers in the office were flying everywhere.

"Where's Ed? I can't see him behind all my paperwork!" Roy exclaimed.

"Grr…" Ed's face was filled with anger. He's now furious. " WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET WHO SO SMALL THAT I CAN HIDE UNDER AN ANT! YOU KNOW WHEN I BECOME YOUR AGE I'LL BECOME YOUR SIZE TOO! NO WAIT! I'LL BE TALLER THAN YOU! I'LL GROW! I-WILL-GROW!!!!!!!!!"

"Ha, I doubt it," Roy laughed.

Ed started running and attacking Roy, but unfortunately, Alphonse pulled him back. Al knew this was going to happen. He'd wish Winry would be there so she could hit him with a wrench when he's angry like this. Edward is definitely a hardheaded jerk sometimes. Al sighed, and put Ed down. He knew Ed liked Winry since they were kids, and he bets Winry likes Edward too.

"Ed! Al! Where are you guys?" a familiar voice asked from the hallway.

"Winry! Why did you come here?" the brothers screamed.

"Just went by to see Elicia and find you guys here," Winry replied with a toolbox full of auto mail supplies. Winry sure was ready to see Edward.

"Yay! More people! I'm sure my cousin and her friends will love to see you guys! Winry put your toolbox somewhere! Ed, help clean and Alphonse, do the same and make sure Ed doesn't attack Mustang. You too, Winry!" Fuery declared. For the first time they were scared of the gentle hearted Fuery, and immediately helped.

"This is going to be awesome!" Fuery squealed, as everyone inside the office had a huge stack of the Colonel's papers, finding a place to hide them. Edward started goofing off at times, so Winry disciplined him hard. Alphonse sighed at the pair. Then, another knock at the door was heard.

"Oh no! It can't be them yet! They're too early!" Fuery worried.

"Alex Louis Armstrong here! Isn't it a GLORIOUS day, Mustang? Just heard a lot of commotion and I want to know what's wrong!"

"Oh Armstrong!" Fuery replied, looking at the paperwork all over the floor and so many people running around. "Uh, nothing's wrong sir. We're just cleaning up for some visitors. Do you want to help too?"

"YES!" Alex declared as he removed his shirt off again. "In the Armstrong family, cleaning has been passed down for generations! Though, I might leave early since I have a mission to do later on." Armstrong grabbed the stacks of paperwork from Roy's desk and put it in a small room next door. Fuery saw everyone bummed out and looked like they needed a rest. Fuery grabbed the last few papers from the floor and hid it inside his desk. The office looked spotless.

"Thanks you guys! This place looks super clean! You people can rest for now; our special visitors will be coming any minute," Fuery yelled as he thanked them.

"Well I got to go now! I have a mission to do!" Armstrong said as he waved goodbye. Everyone waved back.

_He sure was a lot of help. No wonder the First Lieutenant shoots at Mustang. He has tons of paperwork due tomorrow. _Havoc, Breda, and Falman thought. All of them started to rest at ease. Winry was fixing Ed's auto mail, Mustang was sleeping on his desk, Hawkeye started reading her romance novel, and everyone else just stared at the four. Alphonse walked toward Falman and the others, and started having a conversation.

"Hey Al, don't you think Winry and Ed like each other? They sure look like it," Havoc whispered, as they looked at them. Alphonse thought about it and replied back,

" Sometimes they do. Though, for some reason the Colonel and the First Lieutenant really look good together."

"Really? We've thought of that before. We all tried to asked them, but we don't want to be shot by Hawkeye, that's for sure," Breda replied back to the suit of armor. This conversation became very long as soon as Riza heard her and her superior's name. She got up, aimed her gun and shot one bullet right at the wall near the group. Everyone was alarmed.

"W-what was that for Lieutenant? You almost shot a bullet right through me!" Havoc called. Hawkeye gave him and the others a scary look and began reading her book again. Soon, Fuery heard some laughter and voices from the hallway. The sound got louder and louder, and Kain realized who they were. A sudden knock was heard. The voices started giggling.

"Yay! They're here!" Fuery hollered, as he jumped with joy.

* * *

**The Azu team is here! WOOT! XD**

**Sorry for any writing/grammar mistakes.**

**Please review!!!!!!!!**

**~Jay-Jay  
**


	3. And so They Met Them!

**Chapter 3 is up! They actually met them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and Azumanga Daioh. **

**

* * *

**"Hey, Candy Kain! We're here!" one of the voices shouted. _Candy Kain?Ha, what a nice nickname, _everyone thought, except opened the door, and a shy high school girl appeared.

"Ayumu!" Fuery called.

"Hi! You still look nerdy as ever, Kai-Fuery," Ayumu joked. The rest of the room started laughing at Fuery. He started blushing. Ayumu saw the rest of the room and greeted them shyly.

"Hello, my name is Ayumu Kasuga, or you can call me Osaka if you like." Everyone smiled at her. "Wow, you guys look like exactly from the pictures!" she exclaimed. Then, she started pointing at people.

"You're Falman, the squinty eyes guy! You're Breda, the food lover! You're Havoc, the guy who's soon going to get lung cancer! You're Hawkeye, the ice queen!" Osaka took a deep breath and continued announcing people. "You're Winry, the auto mail otaku! You're Al, the tin can, and you're Ed, the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Ed was relived that it wasn't a short joke. "Ed is also a shrimp!" After that, Edward tried holding back his anger. Osaka looked at the Colonel, and was shocked.

"A-and y-you're…Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist!" She started running towards him. "MUSTANG!!!!!!!!"

"W-what?" Roy said. Not long after, Riza aimed her gun at Osaka, and Osaka ran back to Fuery in fright.

"Uh, my friends are just outside the door. Can I let him in, Fuery?" Osaka said with her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Ayumu." Osaka opened the door, and six other girls came barging in. They looked around, and walked towards Ed.

"I'm Kagura," the girl said. "This is Chiyo-chan. She'll an eleven year old high schooler, and is about the same size as you." The trio was amazed.

"Hello. By the way, how old are you? 10?" Chiyo asked. Winry and Al just looked at the girl. _She's so cute. _

"No, I'm not. I'm actually 16." The girls were shocked at his small height.

"I'm Tomo! The smartest girl in school!" Tomo declared, as Yomi hit her in the head. "She isn't. She is actually the dumbest one in school. I'm Yomi" Everyone greeted them back. Yomi pointed at the rest of the girls. "And that's Kaorin and Sakaki." Everyone had memorized the teen's names. All of them walked to the other side of the office, except Tomo. Tomo just said two words to Edward.

"Pipsqueak midget."

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!" Ed ranted, as Winry and Al held him back. Tomo continued making short jokes. Roy was introducing the other girls to the people around the room.

"Ok, at that table are…"

"We already know," they all said in unison. Kaorin looked at Riza. Riza looked serious and held her gun. Kaorin was scared.

"Um, Fuery? Can you please tell the First Lieutenant to put away her gun?"

"G-g-gun?" Chiyo asked as she trembled in fear. Riza noticed her, and walked towards her.

"Hi, I'm Riza Hawkeye," Riza said. Chiyo still stared at her, speechless. Hawkeye looked at the clock. "I guess I should feed my dog." Chiyo perked up.

"Dog?"

"He's outside. Want to see him?" she questioned.

"Sure!" Chiyo answered in glee. Both of the girls went outside.

"This is my dog, Black Hayate."

"So cute! I have a dog just like him except he's way bigger, I can even ride on him!"

"Is that so? How nice," Hawkeye replied to her with an innocent smile. She started imagining Chiyo and her dog. Chiyo would hop on her dog's back, and ride him along the sidewalk. _Too cute, _she thought.

Back inside the building Tomo was still making jokes at Edward.

"Calm down brother!" Al yelled. Sakaki noticed the suit of armor and walked towards him. Alphonse noticed her too.

_She's just as tall as me! _Al thought.

"Y-you…like cats?" Sakaki quietly said.

"Maybe…"

"Me too…" Sakaki continued as a slight blush went across her cheeks. Alphonse got nervous and decided to leave.

"Uh…I'm going to buy food for Edward later. Who's coming with me?" Breda automatically rose and went with Al. Sakaki frowned.

_I just wanted his autograph. Aw…_she said to herself.

Tomo got bored with Edward and started looking around the room. Then, she noticed Roy. Her eyes and her smile became bigger and bigger. She ran up to him in the speed of light.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Sorry for any writing/grammar mistakes.**

**Please review for there are complementary muffins! XD**

**~Jay-Jay  
**


	4. Tomo! Look What You Did!

**This chapter is awesome. Short but awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Azumanga Daioh. **

**Hope you like it! Royai!  
**

**

* * *

**"ROY! YOU EVEN LOOK HOTTER THAN IN THE PICTURES!"

"Uh...lieutenant? Back me up here!" Roy turned around Hawkeye wasn't there. Tomo stood beside him and started to flirt. Breda, Alphonse, Riza, and Chiyo opened the door. The first thing Hawkeye saw was Tomo sitting on Roy's lap while he was freaking out. She needed to protect him. Riza ran as fast as she could toward them and aimed her gun at Tomo.

"Is this the stupid lieutenant who's going to kill me, Roy?" Tomo questioned. Roy nodded.

"Yes I am, and by the way I'm not stup—" Riza was cut off by Tomo. Tomo just had punched her right in the stomach . She fell on the floor. Everyone else gasped.

"As I was saying…" Tomo continued. Roy didn't pay attention and tried to get out of his seat. Riza looked as if she was dead.

"I'm going to call the hospital!" Havoc exclaimed, as he grabbed the nearest telephone and dialed the number. Winry noticed the poor girl lying on the floor, and ran towards her.

"What happened?" Winry questioned the colonel. Mustang was blank. He never got this feeling since Hughes died. _Do I actually have feelings for her?_ He thought once more._ No way, if I asked her if she had feelings for me, I'd be dead by now._ Hawkeye slowly opened her eyes and saw Winry.

"…Hurts so much…" Riza said as she closed her eyes again. Roy started panicking.

"AHHHHHH!" he shrieked. The First Lieutenant started bleeding. Tomo looked at her, and got off Roy. She didn't think her punches would be that strong. Everyone freaked out, and darted out the door as Edward slammed it. The only people left in the office were Hawkeye, Tomo, Winry, and Roy. Winry started slapping her face.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant!"

"RIIZAAAA!" Roy screamed.

"Stay there Roy. Don't move." Tomo said, calmly.

"Should I get some cold water?" Winry asked. Mustang nodded still in fear. Winry rushed to the sink and got a bucket of water. A doctor came in and slammed the bucket right on the floor.

"I'm from the hospital at the end of the street. Jean Havoc called us."

"Yeah, yeah. Just help the girl!" Roy shouted. The doctor came in and did CPR to the young woman. She looked at Mustang. He was sweating and stared at her.

"Um, have we met before? You look like someone I know," he said. The mysterious black haired woman looked at him straight in the eye, and shook her head.

"No, I'm just a doctor who helps people. Sir, do you know what happened to this soldier?" she asked.

"Sh-She" Roy pointed at Tomo. Tomo covered his mouth.

"Uh, she fell on the floor and started bleeding. That's all." Tomo explained. Winry got a finally got another bucket of cold water and helped Riza out. She nearly looked dead. Roy started tearing up, but he tried to be brave. Winry looked at him and smirked.

"Hey, Mustang, her face is pale. You look very sad. Ha, now I know how I felt when you killed my parents." Winry smirked.

"Winry! THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!" Roy screamed. He kneeled right beside Hawkeye.

"She really does look pale. Wait--where's her gun?" he questioned. Winry made a confused face.

"Her gun? I don't know. I don't even know where my wrench is. What about your gloves?" Mustang made an evil face he knew what Winry was talking about.

_We must either shoot, burn, or hit the new girl, _they thought. They both took a peek at Tomo.

"Wh-what?" Tomo asked. They made a huge grin.

* * *

**That was short. THE SUSPENSE. o_o**

**Sorry for any grammar/writing mistakes.**

**Sorry if Tomo is a bit....you know...OOC. Although I got a crazy part right. Oh and Roy is a little OOC.  
**

**Please, PLEASE review!!!!!!!!**

**~Jay-Jay  
**


	5. Chiyo's Short Teacher

**Chapter 5! Took me a while to write this.**

**Hehehehe. Dani, a friend who made the original script with me has a FF account, Swobchi!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Azumanga.**

**Topic: short stuff, a furher hawkeye, guns, pictures, and rants.  
**

* * *

Outside the office, everyone else sat in the cafeteria.

"Hey Fuery, I'm not that hungry. I'm going to take a walk," Falman said. Fuery nodded, and excused him. Breda also left and headed of to get some food.

"Yomi, is Riza-san ok?" Chiyo asked.

"I hope so."

"Tomo is really good at boxing for some reason," Kagura replied. The Azumanga girls were shocked.

"I hope she is ok. At first she looked scary, but inside she's a nice person," Chiyo continued. " All of them are." The rest of the girls nodded.

Meanwhile at another table, Ed and Al talked about Hawkeye and everyone else.

"Ed, I really hope the First Lieutenant's ok. Right brother?" Al said.

"Actually, I don't care if Hawkeye's dead or not. If she is, she won't be able to protect the colonel, and he will be in despair. That's means, I can actually kill him."

"Brother! Don't think that! She can protect us to you know!"

"I don't think so, Al. She only cares for that bastard colonel. Though, I bet she'll be a better Furher than Mustang." Ed continued. Ed started to imagine Furher Riza Hawkeye. _Kids running around with guns, killing people. _Ed just had a bad thought. "Never mind what I said about a Furher Hawkeye." Suddenly, Ed felt something under the table. He looked under. What he saw was a picture of Riza Hawkeye. He had a huge evil grin on his face, and hid the picture in his pocket.

"Brother, what's with that evil smile?" Al asked.

"Nothing, Al. Nothing." Suddenly a little girl with pigtails appeared right next to Edward.

"Hi!"

"Oh it's you again. What do you want?" Ed replied.

"I have a question to ask you. Alphonse can you go somewhere else please?" Chiyo asked. Alphonse stood up and sat next to Fuery and the others. She grabbed a seat next to him.

"So what's your question? Is it about alchemy? My auto mail? My brother? What?" He said with pride.

"Um…"

"Oh I see. You want me to be your alchemy teacher? I'm honored. Sure, I don't mid teaching an 11 year old some alchemy. Do you know the basics? Wait, sure you do you're in high—"

"That's the point." Ed looked at her blankly. " I want to know what to do when someone calls me an elementary kid."

" SO YOU'RE SAYING I'M SHORT?" He shouted.

"No, I just want to get some tips"

"Well, I only got three words. Don't ignore it. If you do, they will bully you even more."

"Does that even work?"

"Of course it does."

"Then how come you—" Ed immediately changed the subject.

"Let's hear you scream," he said, as he stood up. Chiyo did the same thing.

"Uh, ahh?"

"Too quiet. Louder!"

"AHH!"

"Louder! Louder! Do a rant!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY ELEMENTARY KID!" Ed smiled. _Even when angry, she's still cute. _

The whole room looked at the two.

"Short tips from Ed? Why him when she's even taller?" Havoc laughed. A "small" voice came from the other side of the cafeteria.

" WHAT?" Ed yelled. "Al, measure Chiyo and me!" Al grabbed measuring tape from an empty table.

"Sure, brother. You are 5' 4" with the high-heeled boots and antennae. Chiyo is 5'."

"HA! I'm taller!"

"Actually brother, your boots added 3 inches and your antennae added 2 inches, so you're really 4' 11". Chiyo giggled.

" WHAT?" Ed continued. Havoc stood next to him.

"That's why you're not fit to be Chiyo's short management coach. Havoc explained. Everyone else except the brothers agreed. Ed looked at Al.

"Sorry, brother. I can't argue with that." Edward's face turned red.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET WHO IS EVEN SHORTER THAN A 1ST GRADER!" Chiyo heard him very clearly.

"HEY!"

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**Thank you for the reviewer........Swobchi, who didn't actually make a real review. Here's the measuring tape Al used. **

**Sorry for any grammar/writing mistakes, and OOC Edward. oh and caps abuse. Please review.**

**~Jay-Jay**

**Roy: Is the next chapter about Riza and I?**

**Tomo: Hope not. **

**Roy: You are the one who punched her!**

**Tomo: No.**

**Winry: * hits her with a wrench * Please Jay-Jay make the next chapter.  
**


	6. Stop Hitting Me With a Wrench!

**Woah. It's been a while. I i havent got any reviews, sadly. Well, here the next chap!**

**Disclaimer: FMA and Azumanga Daioh are NOT owned by me.**

**

* * *

**Back inside the Colonel's office, Winry, Mustang, Tomo stood, waiting for the doctor's reply.

"I'm very sorry. With all my work, nothing has changed. I believe she's gone." Winry and Roy shed a couple of tears from their eyes.

_Why does all the good soldiers die? I hope she's where Maes is now_,Roy thought. Winry cried even more.

"Mr. Mustang, I even wanted her to teach me how to shoot a bullet. I guess it's too late now."

"Again, I'm sorry. I really got to go back to the hospital. We'll get the ambulance soon," the doctor said. She shut the door.

"Now she's gone, we can have a good relationship," Tomo grinned. Winry looked up at her, grabbed her toolbox, and angrily dragged Tomo to a closet. Clanging noises were heard. Roy scooted close to Riza one last time.

"I'm sorry what happened to your father. I'm sorry I let you join the military. I'm sorry that I killed Winry's parents on purpose even though you told me not to. Sorry for everything." Winry and Tomo came outside the closet. Winry had a bloody wrench in her hand, while Tomo had a huge bump on her head. Winry had heard everything what Roy said, and hit him on the face.

"You killed my parents on purpose? WHY? I THOUGHT IT WAS ORDERS!" She yelled. There was no answer. She dragged Roy into the closet, and did the same thing she did to Tomo. While that happened, Tomo found some duct tape and rope inside Mustang's desk.

"Maybe I can use this for a while…" Tomo immediately put duct tape on dead Hawkeye's mouth, and roped her hands. She gently opened a nearby window, and threw her out. Roy and Winry popped out, with a tired colonel. He looked around.

"Where's Riza?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Tomo replied with a slight smile on her face. He frowned. Winry glared at her.

"Tell me what you did!" She shouted as she pulled out a random piece of auto mail.

"I can't tell you unless…"

"Unless what?"

"…Roy Mustang marries me."

"WHAT?" he screamed. Everyone from the cafeteria (except Falman) immediately arrived inside the office. Chiyo was the first to speak.

"Hi guys!" She looked at the trio's faces. "What happened?"

"Little girl, you don't want to know," Winry said. Chiyo looked at Edward for a second. He nodded. She took a deep breath.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE GIRL? IM A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT!" Everyone else gasped.

"Yeah she is…" Osaka freely replied.

"Stop! I need to know what happened to the Colonel!" Havoc called out.

"And where's Ms. Hawkeye?" Sakaki whispered. Mustang didn't say word.

"Sir! What happened!" Fuery exclaimed. Tomo gave Roy an evil stare.

"We must know!" the other's yelled.

"Uh…." Was all Mustang and Winry said. Winry turn around and faced Tomo. She sighed, and pushed Tomo back into the closet. She slammed the door and turned on the light.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!"

"I told you, I didn't do anything!" Winry whacked her with her wrench.

"Let me ask you again. Tell me what you did or I'll hit you with a wrench. HARD."

"I'll only tell you if Roy marries me." Tomo ran out of the closet and arrived and Mustang's desk. Winry started chasing her.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FANGIRL!"

"Winry! Winry! I need your help!" Roy shouted. Everyone face was still in shock of Chiyo. Winry stopped chasing her, and stomped right in front of him.

"WHAT."

"What should I do now? She's flirting with me like crazy!"

"I got an idea! Use your alchemy!"

"No way! She's got Hawkeye's gun! Anyway, where's Hawkeye?"

"I don't know…" Havoc got super annoyed. Too annoyed in fact, he stopped smoking for ten minutes!

"COLONEL! WHERE IS HAWKEYE?" Tomo stared at him.

"THIS LADY RIGHT NEXT TO ME IS...is…." Tomo shook her head, and pointed Riza's gun on the back of his forehead. He gulped. "My new friend?" All the people inside the office gasped once more.

* * *

**Even though this took me a while to make, I got lazy. This chapter is soooo boring.**

**Sorry for any OOC's/ grammar/ writing mistakes. **

**I got no REAL reviews...so please review. For you get Winry's bloody wrench!**

**For the next chap...you'll have to wait a while school going to start soon, I would probably procrastinate about this story. **

**~Jay-Jay  
**


End file.
